dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Parents
Pink's gone into labor and Blue is still freaking out. How is he going to be a perfect father for his child? With a little help of course. Characters *Blue *Pink *Auburn *Indigo *Blink *Doctor Transcript (Blue & Pink are in their living room watching TV when Pink groans in pain) Blue: Pink? You okay? Pink: My stomach... It hurts… I think the baby’s here! Blue: (freaks out) WHAT?! (realises) Uh I mean, wow that's great Pink! (nervously laughs) Come on, I'll take you to the hospital. (cuts to Pink lying in a bed) Doctor: Don't worry Mr. Blue, we'll have that baby out in a few hours. Blue: Will she be okay? Doctor: Of course! Pink: (off-screen) A FEW HOURS?! WOULD IT KILL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES TO MAKE IT QUICKER?! CAN’T YOU EVEN SEE I’M IN HUGE PAIN?! Doctor: Don't worry Pink! We'll have that baby out as soon as we can! (Blue walks out of the room freaking out) Blue: Why did it have to be so soon?! (Blue sees Auburn standing near Indigo who is sitting on a wheelchair with a cast on her leg) Blue: Indigo? What happened to you? Indigo: Hmm…I slipped on some ice while we were at the park. Blue: (to Auburn) Is she going to be okay? Auburn: Yeah. The doctors said she’ll be fine in a few weeks. (Indigo notices Blue freaking out and grows worried) Indigo: Blue, are you…waiting for Pink? Blue: YES! (breathes heavily) Pink's..... She's...... GONE INTO LABOR! (continues breathing heavily while Indigo grows excited) Indigo: Oooh! I wonder what the baby will look like! Auburn: (to Indigo) So, are you now just ignoring the fact that he’s still freaking out? Blue: (freaking out) I'm not even ready for this yet! It's all happening too soon!! Auburn: Just relax, Blue. I’m sure it’s completely normal for guys like you to be freaking out over this. I've never gotten any girl pregnant before, but even I understand what it's like for you in this situation. Blue: Really? I mean what if I'm a bad parent?! Last time I did parenting school, I got a grade D! Auburn: Well, Indigo told me that you and Pink got supplies and made a room for the child, right? Blue: Yeah....? Auburn: Well, I’m sure that’s all the stuff a baby would need for now. But, I think the most important thing about parenting is that you must let your child know how much you love them, and that you’ll always be there to support them. Get what I mean? Blue: (calms down) Yeah... I get it. Thanks Auburn. (Blue hears Pink screaming and runs back into the room) Blue: What's going on?! Doctor: It's coming! Pink: GET OUT! GET—OUT OF ME! Blue: (runs to Pink's bed) Come on Pink! Breathe! You'll be alright! Pink: IF YOU TOUCH ME, YOU DIE! (Blue slowly backs away from Pink) Blue: Wh- Wha? Doctor: It's okay, they always say that when their in labor. Blue: Thank god.. Doctor: Okay Mrs. Pink! Just ONE MORE PUSH! (Pink screams loud enough for everyone in the hospital to hear. Pink pants and the doctor takes a small light blue baby from her womb. Blue approaches them slowly with tears in his eyes) Doctor: Congratulations. Mr. Blue, Mrs. Pink, you are now the proud parents of your new baby boy. (Pink takes the baby and holds him in her arms) Pink: (pants) He’s…so cute. (smiles weakly) (the baby looks up at Blue with baby eyes while Blue smiles) Blue: (teary) He's perfect. Pink: …What shall we name him? Blue: (looks at the baby) Maybe. Blue Jr? Nah. Maybe... (thinks) Pink: How about… uhh… Blue: (thinks) Maybe Ted? No... Umm Bob? No too obvious... How about.... Blink? Pink: Blink? Blue: Yeah... Pink: (smiles) It's perfect. (Blue & Pink hug as the baby continues crying) Auburn: (overhearing their conversation from outside the room) Yup… They’ll do just fine. (END) Trivia *First appearence of Blink. *This marks the first time we see a DF female giving birth. *Pink threatened to kill Blue if he touched her. Which is almost simillar to Pink almost killing Blue in Pussy Magnet. Gallery New Parents 2.png|Pink giving birth New Parents 3.png|Blue outside Pink's room New Parents 4.png|Blink looking at Blue What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases